


Observing

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Blind Keith [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blind Keith (Voltron), Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Keith (Voltron) was Raised by the Blade of Marmora, M/M, Play Fighting, antolivan, thulaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 17:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19960006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Regris is happy he found a friend, even though Keith isn't sure if he'll ever get used to Regris's energy.





	Observing

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is the tenth story in the Blind Keith series. This is Thulaz and Antolivan.

"Observing"

"Again! Again!"

Keith blinked. He didn't understand why Regris was getting so excited from getting beaten by him. Then again, Keith didn't understand how he _was_ beating Regris. "Okay?"

"Yay!"

The two kits didn't realize that Kolivan, Antok, Thace, and Ulaz were observing them. Ulaz was leaning against his mate as they watched their kit play fight with the only other kit in the organization. They were extremely proud of how far Keith had gotten in the deca-phoebe that had passed since he met Regris, who was no less intrigued by Keith's sightlessness. Even though Antok had warned Keith about Regris's excitedness, Thace and Ulaz could tell that Keith wasn't used to being around someone who was that energetic.

Kolivan and Antok were observing the kits with Kolivan leaning against his larger mate, who was watching the kits in an effort not to unbraid Kolivan's white strands. Antok loved to mess with Kolivan's braid. His mate was so serious until his braid was undone. Then, he was so relaxed that he almost melted into Antok's claws.

The kits' play fighting dissolved into tumbling, where Regris kept his tail wrapped around his waist in order to make sure it didn't get in the way. Regris loved that Keith was there on the base and was allowed to play with him. Training was nice, but a kit needed play time as well, and it was always better to play with someone close to your own size and/or age. He didn't care that Keith couldn't see nor did he think it disadvantaged Keith in any way, shape, or form. In fact, he was excited to have a playmate, especially since the adult Blades didn't like him. It was only four of the adult Blades that disliked him; mostly because he was a kit. There were also the same ones who continuously threw dirty looks at Keith. Maybe he should tell the four highest ranking Blades. He quickly stole a glance at said Blades, who were watching them. Maybe not. Perhaps he would not say anything until later. Perhaps the four Blades who disliked both himself and Keith would grow to like them, given enough time.

Fin


End file.
